Journaling file systems may track changes prior to commitment of the changes to the file system. Such journaling may reduce risk of data corruption or loss in the event of a system crash or error. Journals typically are a limited size. Journals can write from a beginning of a space (e.g., a file) to an end of the space and wrap around to the beginning of the space once the end is reached. Existing journaled data layouts suffer from the problem where useful data must be overwritten when the journal wraps around and arrives at the point where there is existing data. The remaining useful data must be discarded or rewritten into the new location, which causes “write amplification” and reduces performance (because writes typically are slower than reads).